<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Mao Mao Fanart 2: Belectric Oogaloo (FINISHED) by RockMyForum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169147">My Mao Mao Fanart 2: Belectric Oogaloo (FINISHED)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum'>RockMyForum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, At least Dropbox didn't take too long to download images, Belly Rubs, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Heartbeats, Hurt/Comfort, MAO MAO COMES BACK IN JULY LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOO, MerMay, Non-sexual Tickling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So many tags, Sobbing, also yes the ear storkes are here too, happy1yearmaomao, i meant strokes not storkes, just realized i made a typo and typed "hearbreak" instead bruh, more summer outfit pics, why am i wasting my time making these?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I promised I would make another one, and I'm not breaking said promise.</p><p>(WARNING: STILL ANGSTY AND FLUFFY, WITH EVEN MORE DASHES OF H/C. Also <strike>expect way less heartbeat shit and tummy rubs in this one cuz I'm not really in the mood to force that stuff again</strike> Ignore that statement about HB and TR stuff because I changed my mind)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scuffins, Yeah I'm still using that name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_r3PxMfVb38</p><p>I'm not ready for those Kudos emails that pop up in my inbox at 5 AM every morning. But I finally drew one of my Mao Mao OCs!</p><p>Either way, prepare to have your eyes bleed. AGAIN.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I drew this shit over the course of the past month. I'm ready to post em' now.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>

</p>
<p>Now, it's time for the moment you've been waiting for:<br/>
<br/>
Yeah. I didn't really think of a proper design for her until now.</p>
<p>OK that's all for now bye</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rememebr when i said this wouldn't have tummy rubs or heartbeat stuff? I changed my find. Have this:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EDIT: The reason why I cropped out a drawing and covered another with a screenshot from that funny gore cartoon that probably inspired the sweetiepies is because, well, I'm not proud of them anymore and I felt the focus should be more on the aforementioned "tummy rubs and heartbeat stuff".</p>
<p>Also, i removed the RubbaDubbers and Fetch with Ruffman intros because I don't wanna be seen as one of those guys who makes "If you don't remember 10 things in this video then you're too young" YouTube videos. Seriously, how many of those videos do we need?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry I'm late, but, HAPPY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO MY FAVE CN SHOW!<br/></p><p>Also, here's a bonus drawing of the ship you all probably came here for:<br/></p><p>LATER</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First, here's my contribution for Mermay. Don't worry, they're only mermaids temporarily:<br/>
<br/>
They kinda vibn' doe......... (Also now that I've come to think of it, this is the first time I've drawn Scoops' tummy heart in a while)</p><p>Second, here's something I drew a few nights ago (I don't even remember when I drew it cuz I accidentally pulled an all-nigher today. BUT TOMORROW'S PAPER IS READY-):<br/>
<br/>
Yeah, Scoops is pretty sensitive sometimes. Also, I recently moved from Dropbox to Sync for transferring images from my phone to my PC and vice-versa. That explains the weird filenames</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can thank ArchdanMiiverse on Twitter for introducing me to Mermay, lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well first we have another summer pic:<br/>
</p><p>And then we have Muffins giving Scoops some much-needed love and a bonus comic:<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summer!Scoops wearing sunglasses has the same energy as this: https://twitter.com/MarioBrothBlog/status/906118982603870208/photo/1 (That wasn't even my intention tho lol)</p><p>Also, in the drawing where Muffins is tickling Scoops, Scoops is blushing. Just wanted to make that clear because it might be a bit confusing the first time you look at it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igpYb5c4C3Q</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OK first off we got an improved version of one of the drawing from the last batch:<br/><br/>(Don't ask why a Diary of a Whimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself book is in the frame)</p>
<p>Now here's one of them holding hands, even though I've already drawn them holding hands a few times:<br/></p>
<p>And lastly, SummerSunglasses!Scoops (Albeit wearing her hat) and NormalAttire!Muffins referencing some stale memes:<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I've been running low on ideas and me still getting Kudos on "Maid Outfits" really sin't helping</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OK to start we got a forehead kiss (since this compilation doesn't have one yet):<br/>
</p>
<p>Then some angst alongside a callback to the first thingy:<br/>
</p>
<p>And finally.... Uhhhh........ This one is not going the way you think:<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before I start: Happy Pride Month everyone! I plan to participate in Mao Mao's Mother's Pride Week Event (https://maomaosmother.tumblr.com/post/619730610710364160/mao-mao-pride-week-2020) and I already have both of the things for prompts I plan to do ready (They're sitting in my clipboard right now, yes both of them are fanart, but one of them may was a fic to go along with it), so stay tuned for that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AAAAAAAAND we're starting with a tummy rub. It's cute tho:<br/></p>
<p>Then a sequel;<br/></p>
<p>And to end this batch, some assorted shit:<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still participating in the Pride Week event BTW. When I publish this I'm might start working on the draft for it (If not after posting this then maybe a few hours[as of 10:08 PM CT on 06/10/2020)</p>
<p>Also, I recently got interested in Happy Tree Friends for the first time since 2013, so uh, expect another fandom for me to make rushed-ass fanart &amp; fanfics of?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First I got Scoops fangirling over her girlfriend on live TV again. Yeah, That's another thing I like drawing:<br/>
</p>
<p>Then, I drew a 2-part one:<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Now, I don't know what Muffins was listening to that was so loud that it caused Scoops' hat to fly off and also caused her blazer to ride up, I'm gonna take wild guess and say it was Not Even Doom Music:<br/>
<iframe></iframe><br/>
Lol</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, I know this is gonna date this by A LOT, but here's my take on the "Chain Restaurant But The Waiters and/or Waitresses Are My Type" thing:<br/></p>
<p>And to balance things out, here's another one of Scoops holding Muffins:<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Before you ask, yes I'm still participating in the Pride Week thing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://maomaosmother.tumblr.com/post/621631005586063360/we-are-back-mao-mao-fandom<br/>https://twitter.com/parkerrsimmons/status/1275105528075694081<br/>2 WEEKS<br/>CARTOON NETWORK <em>DOES</em> CARE ABOUT THE SHOW AFTER ALL<br/><em>LET'S FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</em></p>
<p>Also, shoutouts to Hekmugi for referencing my ship in Day 2 of their Pride Week Entry: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829426/chapters/60099538#workskin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First we got the humble return of Jenny (Scoops' sister for y'all newcomers), plus take-thats shot towards Disney and Know Your Meme (The latter is because KYM is really going downhill for SEVERAL reasons.):<br/>
</p>
<p>Also this one wasn't supposed to be blurry, but I left it that way because it makes it funnier:<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shit I forgot to draw Jenny's heart-shaped blush stickers</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>06/26/20 EDIT: Happy Birthday to Lexi (Mao Mao's Mother)! Kinda late but whatevs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And with heavy influence by early-2010's Happy Tree Friends fanart montages, I bring you these:<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I'm gonna slow down a bit after I post these. I mean, this week's already been pretty crazy.  Aside from my ship getting alluded to in a Hekmugi fic (And the Pride Week Event in general), we also got Min Min in Smash and that one golf game on the PS4 that spawned a shitload of exploitable templates.</p><p>Yeah. It's been a week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
My phone's rotate feature is messed up so I had to use a rotate thing. It cuts off Muffins' and BodySwap!Scoops' left ears, but whatever. Also. BodySwap!Muffins is saying 'I finally have her ears". The image rotate thing cut that off too. That wasn't very cash money of that app.......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EDIT: Removed the thing at the end involving my reaction to the then-new promo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's July 1st. Y'all already know what's boutta go down.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>

</p>
<p>I can't believe it's been an entire year. </p><p>I still remember introducing an entire Discord server to it on July 5th, 2019. The following day, I went to see Toy Story 4 in theaters, and during every trailer, all I could think of was Mao Mao.</p><p>It's been an awesome ride. Here's to another year!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://twitter.com/SpookyLovesBoba/status/1278432600550453248<br/>You know this milestone is an important one when the entire Twitter trend bar breaks.<br/>Also, here's something completely unrelated: It's Christmas in July time again, bois.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Was originally gonna wait till after posting my newest fic to post this, but I decided to do it now cuz I'm generous</p>
<p>Also happy (late) 4th of July everyone!<br/><iframe></iframe></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Before you say they both have the same 2 facial expressions in both drawings, look closer at Scoops' face lole</p><p>Also, I'm gonna go on hiatus from this thingy for a bit. Especially considering that I always spend like half my night sitting in bed either drawing these or finishing my Fresca instead of sleeping. No offense to myself tho lmfao</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm kinda surprised Muffins doesn't look weird without her apron here. Then again, HTF fanart comps gave me confidence for drawing SFW naked cuddling pics</p><p>Also, I went to Wallmart earlier and got new pencils and 2 new erasers (The big-ass eraser that I use when I'm drawing with the converted dual-head pencils I made is falling apart), so if (AND ONLY IF) I decide I'm done with my hiatus on this, there's probably gonna be a SHITLOAD of new fanart</p><p>Also also, I tried to make a bait-n-switch like video that turns into one of those meme clusterfucks that you see on Twitter (Ya know, the ones with random memes like Comically Large Spoon, Thanos Beatbox, Ronaldinho Soccer, Wario Land 4 on the Game Boy Advance, etc) disquised as a full-on slide show of my failed attempt at a songfic (If you <em>seriously</em> wanna read that songfic, which I recommend you don't, here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593136/chapters/54157465), but I decided against posting it because I don't think anyone else would find it that funny. That and there's a Kine Master logo in the top right the whole time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🦀🦀🦀 MY HIATUS IS OVER!!! 🦀🦀🦀 </p><p>Had to take a quick break to avoid rushing shit. Hope it was worth it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First we got something based on some Russel x Handy (HTF) fanart:<br/>
<br/>
The signature ear stroking:<br/>
<br/>
The classic redraw:<br/>
<br/>
Some minor Ol Blue x Farmer Bun thrown in:<br/>
<br/>
And saving my personal fav of the bunch for last:<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The 18th chapter will also be the last.</p><p>I'll more then likely make another one of these a few weeks afterward, but I need to focus on making actual fics.</p><p>Also, is it me, or does Muffins' face in the 3rd pic make her look like a Greeny Phantom character? (Referring to this webshow I used to watch when I was super-obsessed with the "CLG" group of wikis: https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WebAnimation/GreenyPhatom)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I felt it was fitting to cap this off on the same day that season 1 finishes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beginning of the end is this:<br/></p>
<p>Then we have the return of the OTP prompt generator:<br/><br/><br/>(Notice how in the "Scoops helping Muffins undress after an injury" one, Muffins has her arm in a cast? After she slipped and fell in "Stress Baking Gone Awry (WHUMP)", it was originally gonna be A LOT WORSE for her.)</p>
<p>Now, they're just vibn':<br/><br/><br/><br/>(Scoops is tickling Muffins in the third one)</p>
<p>And, as a special thank you to Parker (And everyone at Titmouse), I drew all my fav. canon characters (Except for Orangusnake and Hosstrich cuz I don't know how to draw them RIP) from memory:<br/><br/>And whaddaya know, I forgot to draw Eugene and Honey. Oh well.</p>
<p>And that about wraps this up........</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8Au3iIVq08</p>
<p>Well, this compilation is finally over. What a ride. I just want to thank everyone who has kudos'ed my Mao Mao works, which includes but is not limited to:</p>
<p>Cupcakes1221, PandaTrash0232, foldedchip, BattleLoveBat, Captain24, NickyDustyOwl, ShadowBanking101, Super_un_stable, Snazzy_Doggo, PannyNanny, Loyal_Royal_Panda, xAmaiBoo, Atalante241, Swirlycinnablast, AceOmega, and SugarInMySorrel. Plus, all of the guests.</p>
<p>I'll see you all when I decide to make another one of these. Or at least when I post another work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>